Dear World, You're Pushing Me Too Far
by MyuuMay
Summary: Oldrivalshipping Blue wasn't going to be a trainer. She was happy letting her brother, Red, and her crush, Green, do that. But fate had other plans that included her teaming up with Red and Green to save the world from a hostile takeover. Fr/Lg violent.
1. First there was the beginning

**IMPORTANT: This is more FR/LG based. I use the names Blue and Green only because I didn't want to call Red, Ash. This has NOTHING to do with the Manga, but I think it will be an interesting story anyway, so please give it a chance. **

**Disclaimer: For the duration of this story I will not - or ever will - claim the rights to Pokemon. **

* * *

><p>In the vast land of Kanto, lies a small town. This town used to be unknown, for only ten people lived there. It was almost unnoticeable on any map and no tourists ever passed though the area. It was quiet, but that wasn't such a bad thing. The ten people who did live there were kind and considered each other family. They appreciated the nature around them and the good fortune being alone brought.<p>

Then a famous Professor built his lab in the town. Apparently the natural setting was great for studying the natural populace in their habitat. The original people, being very kind, built a house and a central road for the new professor and his family. From that point on the small town finally had a name, a reason for being marked on the map.

Many people came to the small town to see the lab, and hopefully get some useful tips from the professor. With the influx of tourists the villagers decided to mark the beginning of the town with a sign, one unique to the town. Little did the townspeople know that the sign would be known worldwide. They couldn't have known for it was in the future, when the professor was old and only two families still lived in the town, that a series of events would occur, bringing tourists from all regions to this little town. It would be the birthplace of three heroes. It would be the beginning of one of the most well known adventures to be recorded.

And so the sign stood, with the most memorable lines the original townspeople could think of.

_Welcome to Pallet Town_

_Press start to begin the game_

* * *

><p><strong>So it begins. If you have any questions over who is who and what I'm basing each character of off (Manga, anime, or other) I'll be happy to answer! <strong>

**Please Review,**

**MyuuMay**


	2. And then there was the start

**Authoress note: I put up two chapters just so you could see how the story will actually be written. In case you didn't read the previous note: Blue- Girl Green- Boy. Not based off of Manga!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to your new home, dears." A happy couple walked into an older home, smiling. The woman cradled her two newborns to her chest.<em>

"_Such beautiful children, don't you think?" The woman looked up at her husband. He turned his head to face the small bundles. _

"_Yes, they sure are."_

* * *

><p>"Red! Blue! Time to go to Professor Oak's! Hurry or you'll be late!" An older lady, in her mid forties, called up the stairs.<p>

Blue opened her eyes slowly, letting the sun's rays hit her face. She yawned before crawling out of bed. Looking over at the clock she saw that the time was 9:30.

_We're supposed to be at the Professor's in thirty minutes._ She smiled and stretched her back and arms, letting the blood flow. She wasn't in a hurry anyway, today wasn't important to her. She was just going as moral support for Red.

She continued as if it was a regular day. She put her blue tank top on, her black shorts and red skirt next. She brushed her hair out, and cleaned her teeth. Her final accessory was her faithful white hat. With her outfit prepared, Blue ran down the stairs to begin the new day.

Her first sight was Red waiting impatiently at the end of the stairs.

"Finally! I thought you would never finish." The black haired boy complained loudly. Blue smiled and ruffled his hair before walking of towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Honey." Mrs. Ketchum sang out from her position by the stove. She was frying eggs and bacon and the smell was mouthwatering.

"Mom, that smell's amazing! What did you do?" Red asked as he sat in his chair at the end of the table. His mom just smiled and set the meal down in front of him.

"I can't let my little champion start his journey on an empty stomach now can I?" Red mumbled an answer from behind his mouthful of food. Blue smile left her face and she took her place at the side of the table, picking out a few strips of bacon for herself.

The Ketchum family spent the morning smiling and laughing, but there was a cloud of despair hanging over them. _After today it will just be and mom._ Blue looked up at her older brother. He was speaking rapidly about which Pokemon he'd chose as his starter. Blue took this time to memorize how happy he looked. He had his red coat on with a black undershirt and his baggy jeans. Beside his plate was his prized hat. Blue looked up as the sound of an alarm rang through the house.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to head off." Mrs. Ketchum started to sniffle. "Oh! My Baby's leaving for his journey!" She cried out, her tears bursting from her eyes.

Red was quick to console his mother, hating it when she cried. His face looked a bit panicked. "Come on mother, don't cry. I'm 15 now; I'm not a little kid." Red patted his mother's back. Blue joined in the hug, trying to comfort her mother, even though she didn't have the words to do so.

"Oh, I'm just being dramatic." The brunette woman moved out of the embrace of her children and smiled. "Don't worry about your mother. I'll be fine, just you wait. I'll be vacationing in Johto in no time." She laughed a false laugh and sent Blue and Red over to the front door.

As Blue put her shoes on, she watched her brother adjust his hat and say his final goodbyes. She stood up and walked out the front door, knowing her brother would follow in a minute. _He's too excited to waste a second. _She was right, for a few seconds after she walked out the door, Red came out in his traveling outfit and backpack. He smiled and ran towards the lab's direction.

"Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" Red laughed as he sped off into the distance. Blue sighed and followed, not bothering to catch up to Red, and instead enjoyed the summer air.

She arrived in Professor Oak's lab two minutes later. She walked inside to see Red bent over breathing heavily and leaning on a stack of research material. He turned his head when he heard the door opened and upon seeing her, smiled guiltily.

"I- Huff- ran a little – huff- too fast." He collapsed into a heap on the ground, a goofy grin still on his face.

"Still don't know your limits do you, loser?" a charming voice echoed from the doorway. Blue's eyes widened while Red's grin faded and was replaced with one of anger and annoyance.

"And you still don't know when to shut up, Green." Red replied testily as he got up from his undignified position. Blue turned to see Green sauntering towards them.

Green was dressed in a casual black shirt and brown cargo pants, and even though it was the middle of summer, Green had his usual black hoodie over his shirt. Blue lowered her head to hide her growing blush from the new arrival.

Green walked passed the siblings, only sparring them a passing glance. He walked further into the lab and the siblings followed, knowing the old professor would be found amongst the large stacks of books in the back.

Deeper into the lab the teens went, navigating around the high tech equipment. Green had no trouble, considering he had been inside the lab more than once to see his grandfather, but the two Ketchum siblings had a little more trouble watching there steps and making sure they followed Green. At the end of the impromptu maze, was an older man huddled over a desk with light shinning in from the windows over his frame. Green sighed and walked over to the man, shaking his shoulder.

"Grandpa, wake up. You promised us Pokémon, remember?" The old man snored. Green didn't look amused and resorted to different tactics.

"Gramps, the bills have come in. You owe the Pokemart 1,000 pokedollars." Green hurriedly backed away from the snoring man. The man himself erupted into an angered frenzy waving his arms around in an unordered fashion.

"I've told them five times now! I already paid for that shipment of pokeballs!" said Professor Oak.

The teens busted into laughter at the expense of the professor who, in good humor, laughed along with them.

"Okay, Okay, I deserved that." stated Oak as he wiped of a small bit of drool off his chin. He turned to his desk and made a quick note on his research. _Do not fall asleep in lab._

He turned again and gave a quick smile before ushering the teens towards a table beside his desk with a swish of his white lab coat. On the table were three different Pokeballs, each with a sticker to label the Pokemon inside.

"Now, I assume you are all ready to pick your starter, so I won't waste any time with the details. I think, Red, you should go first." Red did a small fist pump before walking to the table and examining the three Pokeballs.

"Why does he get to go first, Gramps?" Green asked, not feeling overly thrilled with the idea of Red being first.

"Oh, Green, just be patient. You can be next." Oak told his grandson sternly. Green shrugged it off, but Blue could see he was pleased with the result. Green looked up and caught her staring, resulting in Blue's blush returning. She quickly turned her head to watch Red pick his partner.

"Hmm, I think I'll pick… this one!" He reached out a hand and grasped the Pokeball with a leaf sticker on it.

"Ah, great choice. That would be Bulbasaur, a very mild Pokemon that will definitely be a great partner for you." Oak smiled and motioned for Green to pick his Pokemon.

"This one." Green picked up the Pokeball with the flame sticker.

"You have chosen Charmander. He is a higher maintenance Pokemon, but if you stick with him, he will grow to be strong." Green's smirk widened at the mention of strength. Professor Oak took note of this.

"Green, when I say high maintenance, I mean it. He is the most difficult starter to train, and it won't be easy." Oak tried to warn Green. Green nodded his head, but continued to watch his Pokeball intently.

Blue watched as Red threw his Pokeball high up in the air and caught it. His face had an expression she hadn't seen in awhile, pure joy. This in turn made Blue happy, seeing her brother with such a big smile was all she needed. She turned around and started to walk towards the exit, but was stopped by the professor's voice.

"Blue? Aren't you going to get your Pokemon?"

Blue turned around to see the Professor and Green staring at her curiously. She smiled and shook her head no.

"Blue doesn't want to train Pokemon." Red answered for his sister. Blue forced a smile, and nodded in agreement.

"You sure? I mean, you are always welcome to get one later if that is what you want?" Oak asked, looking at the girl sadly. Even Green was startled by the girl's choice.

Blue nodded again and waved good bye to the two boys before leaving the lab, knowing it would be a long time before she saw either one of them again.

* * *

><p>"How far is it from completion?" A dark figure asked from behind a desk. An older man with a white mustache smirked and moved up next to the dark figure, holding his oak cane in one hand and looking out a window behind the dark figure.<p>

"It will be little more than three months before we are ready for phase one." The old man's smile widened and he gave of a small chuckle.

"And after that?" The figure's head turned slightly to see to entire office. In a row were six people. The entire row spoke in unison, answering their leader's question.

"You take over the world."

The dark figure smiled and turned to face the window. Below he could see hundreds of people, unaware to the preparations going on in the building above them.

"Enjoy your last days of freedom. You'll miss them when they're gone."

100 days till 'It' happens

* * *

><p><strong>What is 'it' you ask? You have to wait to find out! Please Read and review! (If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer...unless that means giving out spoilers.)<strong>

**R+R,**

**MyuuMay**


	3. But I wasn't ready

**Authoress: Yo! I've finished with this chapter. It was insane trying to figure out timing and what actually happened. I promise to keep up with this story, don't worry. I'm not giving up this early. But a little hint, reviews make me work faster. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Red! Wait up!" a small girl in a light blue sundress ran after her brother. He looked back and smiled, the wind tousling his black hair. <em>

"_You're too slow, Blue!" He yelled back at the girl. _

_Soon the girl caught up to her brother in the front yard of the professor's house. They had heard his grandson had come to live with him, and he was supposedly their age._

"_Ready to meet the neighbors?" A young Red asked. Blue nodded, grinning from ear to ear. _

_Out of the house came a small boy with spiked up brown hair. He looked at the two children curiously, having never seen them before._

"_Why are you at my house?" The brown haired boy asked. _

"_We came to welcome you to Pallet town." Red answered happily. The brown haired boy nodded and turned to face Blue._

"_So, who are you?" He asked._

"_I'm Blue! And this is my brother Red." she spoke. The brown haired boy smiled as the sound of her voice reached his ears._

"_I'm Green, Green Oak." the brown haired boy said. _

"_Well Green, we just came to say hi, we need to get back home. Maybe we can come over and play sometime?" Red asked. Green nodded and watched as the siblings turned to run back home._

"_Wait! Blue!" Blue turned at the sound of her name being called. She looked to see Green cupping his hands around his mouth. "I like the sound of your voice!" _

_Blue smiled and cupped her hands around her own mouth to answer back._

"_Then I promise to never lose it!"_

* * *

><p>Blue walked home slowly, listening to the sounds of summer around her. She could hear the sounds of wild Pokemon in the distance and people moving around the town. Blue smiled and began to skip happily. <em>Red was so happy today. It was nice seeing him smile genuinely again. <em>Blue continued towards her house, seeing it loom in the distance. _What can I do for mom now? She's going to be lonely now that Red will- _Blue's thoughts were cut off when she heard the sound of a crash in the direction she just came from. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around.

In the direction of Oak's lab, there were four figures outside the building. Two were humanoid, the other two were obviously Pokemon. Blue's smile fell and she hurriedly ran behind a house that was close enough to watch without being spotted.

"Charmander use scratch!" A familiar voice called. Blue looked over the wall she was hiding behind to see Green Oak.

"Bulbasaur, use growl." Red's voice echoed from the battlefield. The two Pokemon moved according to their trainer's wishes.

Blue ignored the voices of the Pokemon fighting and started to walk back, her happy demeanor gone._ Not even an hour after they get their Pokemon and their already fighting. _She tossed a broken look over her shoulder as the two boys battled. Neither of them had any emotion on their faces except for anger. They weren't battling for fun, they were trying to best the other, prove they were the stronger one.

Blue turned and walked home even slower than before, absorbed in her thoughts of rivals and angry faces. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark figure watching her from the forest. His eyes scanned her house and he gave a brief smile before dissolving into the shadows of the trees.

Blue walked inside her home and lazily put her shoes away. She walked through the living room and spotted her mom on the couch watching TV. She stared, wondering if she should join her, but Blue decided to retreat to her room instead. She was just beginning up the stairs when she heard her mom call up.

"Are you sure you don't want to get a pokemon? I won't feel lonely if you decide you want to go too." Her mother spoke, her voice calm and reassuring, but with a slight tremor of nervousness. Blue assumed it was from the thought of both her children leaving.

Blue continued up the stairs to her room. Slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>Blue woke up the next morning to the smell of smoke and the blaring of her alarm. She lurched upwards, coughing as the smoke invaded her lungs. She opened her eyes to see her room engulfed in a rapidly enlarging cloud of grey smoke. Her door was open and she could see a reddish light coming from the stairwell. She collapsed from the bed and began to crawl on the floor, hoping she would regain her ability to breath, but the smoke was too thick and her coughs got worse. She looked up and her eyes began to water as the smoke irritated them. She continued to crawl though, and got out of her room. The bottom floor of the house was completely covered in fire, with the hot tendrils slowly creeping up the staircase to the second floor.<em> Our house is on fire!<em> Blue looked around her and headed to her mother's room. _Come on mom, please be okay. Please?_

Blue got up and cupped a hand over her mouth, trying to diffuse the smoke as she ran to the room at the far end of the hallway. She arrived at the door and reached to open it, only to retract her hand when she felt the heat burn her palm. _Crap, hot. _

Blue looked around her to see the fire closing in on the second floor. _Faster! I have to get in there now!_ She started to pound on the wood with her foot, ignoring the sharp pain the impact caused. After a final kick, the door collapsed and Blue rushed in to find her mom. She searched the room and the bathroom connected to it, but found no trace of her missing parent. Blue's nerves spiked, but she forced herself to calm down. _She could have escaped already. She had to have escaped already. _Blue nodded not able to think about the other alternative. She hurried over to the staircase to see her only way out engulfed in red-hot flames. She did a quick turnaround and ran into her room.

She shuffled through her room quickly spotting her window. _I'm going to have to try._ She gathered her sheets from her bed and quickly tied a corner to her headrest. After making sure the knot was secure, Blue opened her window and threw the end of the sheet down, creating a fabric rope. _It isn't long, but it it'll help soften the landing._ Blue stood on the windowsill and was about to climb down when she caught a glimpse of white in the corner of her eye. _My hat! _ Blue rushed back across her bed and grabbed her hat, holding it close to her chest. The fire had reached her door and now she could feel the heat licking at her skin angrily. Her cough came again and she clutched her hat tighter. _I have to get out now!_ She ran to the window and quickly grabbed a hold of the rope in one hand. She maneuvered out of the window and fell, the sheet stopping her from hitting the ground.

Blue looked at the ground, approximating the distance in her mind. _Okay, it'll hurt, but I won't break any bones falling from this height. _Blue let her hand slip a little farther down the sheet before finally letting go and hitting the ground. She made a small grunt at the pain that shot up her legs, but she managed to get up again and looked up to see her window overcome with flames. It was night time, the sky was dark, only to be lit up by the flames and stars. Blue shivered as the cold air cooled her warm skin.

A movement caught Blue's eye and she turned her head from her house to see a man dressed in black running from the house and into the forest. The only distinguishable feature she could see was the large red R on the person's shirt and his bright green hair, before he disappeared into the darkness.

Blue ignored the person, assuming they were running from the fire as well. She remembered that she hadn't seen her mom since the fire began. Panic started to spread through her body as she started to run around the burning house. The walls were now ablaze, the foundation of the house crumbing. Blue ran away from the collapsing house and towards the lab. _Mom always said, in case of a fire head to Oak's Lab to meet up. Please be there. _Blue continued to run, her lungs working overdrive to clear the smoke and cough at the same time. She covered her mouth with her fist, trying to regain her breath.

Blue finally arrived at the lab, crying in relief as she saw her mother being comforted by the elder Professor. She slowed down and walked the rest of the way, feeling her weary body about to collapse and her right leg limping. Oak was the first to spot her and a smile spread across his face.

"Look Delia, Blue's here!" He shook the weeping woman who, after hearing about her daughter's arrival, jumped out of the professor's arms and grasped Blue tightly.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? I was so worried!" She cried into her daughter's hair laughing and sobbing at the same time. Blue smiled and hugged her distressed mother just as tightly, not bothering to mention the burn on her palm or the swollen ankle.

The mother and daughter let go after another minute of comforting and they turned to watch the last of their home, possessions, and memories burn away. Oak came up behind them cautiously, watching the ember's himself and thanking Mew that both of the residents had come out virtually unharmed.

"I don't want to disturb you, but I have a feeling we are all tired. You can stay over at my house until you find permanent arrangements." Oak spoke up, his voice soft and calming to the family. "We can also check you both over for burns and patch them up."

Blue's mother looked up at the man and smiled. "Thank you, Sam."

Together they walked away from the burning embers.

* * *

><p>"We believe the culprit was a man in a black outfit with a red R on it. He was seen loitering around the area by a handful of citizens." stated an officer evenly as he reported to Mrs. Ketchum.<p>

It had been a slow morning for the family. They woke up in unfamiliar beds and an unfamiliar home. While Oak's house was certainly friendly and more than luxurious, it just wasn't home to the two individuals. When she had finally come to terms with the loss of their house, Mrs. Ketchum had immediately called the Police for an investigation. Blue had just waited on the stairs inside the Oak's home listening to the conversation and messing with the dressing on her palm.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we were not able to arrest him." The officer sighed. "We are doubtful that we will even be able to find him. It seems he fled soon after he started the fire." Blue's eyes narrowed. _So the man in the forest did this? I could have caught him!_ Blue silently growled.

"It's okay. We'll be fine as long as he doesn't bother us again." Mrs. Ketchum replied. Blue could hear the officer leave through the door, and with the click of the hinges, her mom sighed.

"Are you sure your okay Delia?" Oak's voice resonated through the silent air.

"No, Sam. I'm sure you know my husband has been paying for our expenses, but a couple months ago he stopped sending money. I'm afraid I have no means of paying for anything, let alone a new house." Blue could hear the strain in her mother's voice.

Blue hadn't realized her father had stopped paying them. She thought they had had plenty of money to buy a new house and all of their possessions. They usually had a couple hundred to spare at the end of each month; surely it had to amount to something?

"Why didn't you say anything?" it sounded as if Oak was pleading.

"Because, I had thought we could last until Red and Blue were out of the house, they would have enough money to start their journeys and earn a living and I would be able to move to an apartment somewhere in the city and work. I just didn't want them to be here and realize our situation. I don't know what to do anymore!" Blue's mother let out a sob, "Blue didn't go, I have to pay for her as well. I don't know if I can earn that much and I don't want to force her to work for my sake."

Blue left her seat on the stairs and walked up to a room on the second floor, ignoring the pain from her swollen ankle. _Oh, she wants, no, needs me to leave. I guess, maybe I should…_ Blue interrupted her thoughts when she saw a door. The outside was decorated in construction paper and sparkles, spelling out 'Daisy's room'. Blue gave a rap on the door and waited for its only occupant to notice. When the door opened it revealed a teenage girl, only three years older than Blue, who was only thirteen. Her brown hair was short, framing her petite face and even her pajamas framed her curvy figure.

"Oh, hey Blue!" Daisy pulled the other girl into the door, shutting it after they were inside. Blue looked around the room, it hadn't changed much from when she had last been here. The walls were still pink and had Butterfrees painted across the surface. Daisy pulled Blue over in front of a vanity, dragging her hat off her head and pulling a brush out. As Daisy got to work on the younger girl's hair, she began to talk.

"So, what do I get the pleasure of having you over today?" figuring the teenage girl wasn't referring to her new lodgings in Green's old room, Blue's blush had surfaced when Oak had mentioned her sleeping in Green's room, but he blamed it on the days events, she answered in her own way.

'Map.' She mouthed in the mirror. Daisy nodded, having plenty of practice with lip reading. Daisy opened up a drawer beside the one she pulled the brush out of. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Blue.

"You want to know where your brother is, don't you?" Daisy asked nicely, knowing she shouldn't push the younger girl to answer. Blue felt bad about lying, but she nodded her head yes and accepted the paper. _If Daisy knew my real intentions she wouldn't let me leave the chair. _Blue got comfortable and looked over the map, examining the routes. _So, I take route 1 to Viridian and then…_ Blue continued to plan as Daisy brushed her hair and gushed about her new boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blue woke up to Green's alarm clock in the middle of the night. She looked over and saw the red lights shine out the numbers 3:30. Blue rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, giving in to one yawn. She looked over at the clock again and sighed before pulling herself out of bed. She winced as she put pressure onto her ankle, but she managed to turn and make the bed, as well as get into a new outfit. She thanked Mew that her mother had thought to keep emergency supplies at the Oak residence, just in case something like this happened. Blue's clothes were a bit more tight than usual, but she would take it over wearing Daisy's, <em>no, never<em>, or Green's, _too embarrassing_, clothes.

After she had gotten dressed and washed up as best she could while in complete silence, Blue stepped out of the Oak residence with a yellow duffle bag around on shoulder. She looked back and felt a tug at her heart. _Is this really necessary? Will this even work? _Blue turned her gaze to the ground and walked in the direction of Oak's lab.

Forcing herself to move forward, she took one step away from the house, then another. With each step it became easier to take the next and soon Blue wondered how it had been hard in the first place. The throbbing in her ankle died down as she continued to use the muscle. _The first steps are supposed to be the hardest._ Blue arrived at the front of Oak's lab. She grabbed the handle with her good hand and gave it a tug. Felling it resist movement, Blue bent over and lifted a rock by the door. Underneath the grey rock was a bronze key. Blue picked up the key and inserted it in the key hole, giving it a sharp twist and hearing a resounding click.

Blue smiled to herself and stepped inside the deserted lab. She looked at the mountains of paperwork and machinery that littered the floor and sighed. Taking another step forward she began navigating through the piles. She followed closely to the path Green had taken the day before, only hitting a dead end once. She reached the end of the lab and spotted it just as it was before. She walked over to the table where a single Pokeball sat in the middle. On the outside was a rain drop sticker. Blue smiled and picked up the round object. She threw it up twice, her eyes sparkling. _I'm really doing it. I'm going on a Pokemon journey!_

A sharp sound from the other end of the lab surprised Blue and she quickly tucked the Pokeball in her duffle bag. She quickly turned and looked for an exit. _This was a bad idea! This was uncalled for!_ Blue spotted a table piled with empty Pokeballs and a Clefairy bank. Blue looked behind her before grabbing two empty Pokeballs and the bank. _I promise I will eventually pay you back. _Blue dashed into the maze of papers and rushed out the front door, not seeing whatever had caused the sound.

Blue didn't stop running till she was at the front of the town; she passed the front sign and stopped. _This is it. I'm really going. I can't turn back. Never._ Blue sighed, and without looking back, took the first step on her journey as a Pokemon Trainer.

* * *

><p>"Sir." A young grunt walked up to his admin, shaking slightly.<p>

"What is it, Grunt?" The green haired admin spat, while he filed his nails. They had got soot in them from a house he had burned the previous night.

"Well, uh, we were not, uh, successful in our mission to secure the pokemon in Oak's lab." The grunt flinched as the admin grew stiff.

"What do you mean, Grunt?" The admin said through clenched teeth. The grunt gulped.

"Well, sir, during the retrieval, someone, er, got there first?" The grunts voice flew up an octave as he watched his boss's face turn red.

"You mean OUR rare pokemon for the boss was taken by ANOTHER evil organization!" the admin growled at the grunt, raising his hand to release his punishment. The grunt cowered and tried to save himself.

"NOT AN EVIL ORGANIZATION!" the hand stopped mid-flight, "A girl, she lived in the area. She wore blue and had a funny hat on and she seemed to have injuries on her right hand and ankle." The grunt spoke rapidly, trying to get his report over with so he could leave.

"That girl?" The admin remembered seeing her when he was spotting out the location for the distraction.

"Grunt!" The grunt stood at attention quickly. "Bring me that girl's Pokemon! The boss needs his prize!"

The grunt nodded and ran off, not bothering to look back at the admin. The admin stood still for a moment before a smile flashed across his face.

"Like taking rare candies from an egg."

98 days till 'it' happens.

* * *

><p><strong>So How do you like it so far? Squirtle will be in the next chapter, I promise. If you have any conspiracy theories, ideas, or comments please review, I would love to see them! This is also the most common length for my chapters so please comment if you think it is too long or short.<strong>

**So until next time,**

**MyuuMay**


	4. Or wise enough

**Authoress note: So yeah, took forever, but I finally got this out. I blame Sherlock, the sexy daemon. He took up all my time I swear. Anyway, I got this out and I hope I can get back to a legit time schedule (no promises)**

**Disclaimer: Bathtub clear of money? Yep, therefor I'm not rich, therefore I do not own Pokemon. Sad face.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy birthday dear, Red and Blue. Happy birthday to you!" a burst of applause surrounded the two children as they each blew out seven candles from their individual cakes. The two children smiled widely, happy to be surrounded by familiar faces. <em>

"_How about presents?" a rough voice sounded from another room accompanied by the slamming of a door._

"_Daddy!" the two children called out, running towards a big and smiling man. His grin only widened as he picked up both his children and carried them back to the living room. He laughed and gave each of them a kiss before setting them on the ground and opening the bag on his back. _

"_Well, what did I get the special Prince and Princess?" Red and Blue stared at their father with big adoring eyes, anticipating the contents of the bag with eagerness._

"_Well, I better not disappoint!" The grinning man pulled his hand out of the bag and handed both his children their gifts. _

_Red and Blue looked at each other and smiled before tearing into their gifts. Red finished faster and jumped into a hug with his father. _

"_A real championship hat! There's only six in the world!" The young Red looked at his dad in adoration. _

"_Yep, five go to the champions themselves, and the sixth, well; let's say your old man isn't too bad of a battler himself." The older man smiled and ruffled Red's hair before putting the hat on his head. The hat was too big, but Red smiled and ran to his mother to show off his new gift. _

_Blue watched her brother with joyful eyes before going back to her present. She carefully opened it up and gasped at what was inside. It was a white hat with a red half Pokeball symbol on it. Blue's eyes filled with tears. Her father quickly took her in his arms._

"_Are you okay? Was it that bad? I'll get you a new one if you want." He spoke quietly in her ear as she cried in his arms. _

"_No! I love it." Blue sniffled, "I just can't believe you remembered." _

_The older man smiled, "Forget that my little girl wanted a hat?" Blue shook her head._

"_That the hat I wanted was a Johto original, and I wanted it in white." The older man laughed and picked his daughter up, placing her on his lap._

"_Did you doubt your father could get you such a unique hat?" Blue nodded._

"_Don't ever doubt your father. I could teach a Magikarp Hyperbeam if I tried hard enough." The older man said confidently and put Blue on the ground before rising himself. _

"_And I will never let you down." Blue smiled and grabbed her father's hand, holding his large one with her small hand. _

"_That's a promise!"_

* * *

><p>Slowly walking down route 1, Blue watched her surroundings with joyous and nervous eyes. The Route looked just as plain and boring as it always had, even in the early hour of the morning. The grass was tall and the path was a plain dirt road. Blue felt a soft breeze brush past her and shivered. <em>First things first, buy proper traveling supplies.<em> Blue opened up her yellow duffle bag and took out a white jacket. She put it on and set out towards Viridian city.

Halfway through the route, Blue spotted a man standing next to a bush, poking at it strangely. Blue paid the man no mind but as she past his hunched over figure she felt a hand grab her arm. Blue panicked and turned quickly, only to be stopped by another hand holding out a bottle.

"Potion." The man said, dropping the bottle into her hand and returning his gaze to the bush in front of him. Blue just nodded and continued on her way a bit quicker than before.

An hour after her departure, Blue made it to the beautiful city of Viridian. The spacious city was surrounded by trees, and as the day progressed the sounds of waking pokemon could be heard. Blue walked to the edge of town and stood, setting her duffle bag down and letting the breeze tousle her hair. _It really is peaceful. _Blue smiled and stretched her arms out, twirling as she finally let go of her hesitations about the journey. _I made it! I got to Viridian! _Blue twirled around one more time before stopping herself and watching the city. _I'm free. I can literally accomplish anything!_ Blue bent down to pick up her duffle bag when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Of course sir. I would be happy to take that parcel to Oak for you!" Blue's eyes widened as she spotted Red a street down from her, leaving the Pokemart.

_Red can't see me! He'll ask questions, drag me back to Mom. _Blue flinched as her own selfishness became evident to her. _Since when was this about me?_ Blue didn't think on it, preoccupying herself with hiding behind a line of bushes. She held her breath as Red ran and jumped over her crouched form, not slowing down when landing. As his figure disappeared she breathed a sigh of relief. Getting up from her space, Blue dusted off her knees and proceeded towards the exit of Viridian city. _I really would like to stay, but Red's coming back soon and I need to be well on my way before he gets here._

Blue reached the north exit, and was about to go through, when an old, balding man jumped in front of her.

"What do you think yer' doin'?" He asked, waving his arms around him. Blue stumbled back and stared at the man with a sliver of fear in her eyes.

"Well! Don't you young whippersnappers know not to go into the forest before breakfast! You all's just impatient! Those Pokemons 'll still be there when you return!" The man looked as if he was about to explode into an uncontrollable rage, his face red and his eyes, bloodshot. A young woman ran up to him and grabbed his waist.

"Grandpapa, you shouldn't scare her like that!" The man grumbled.

"Don't worry, he's better after his morning coffee, I swear." The young woman looked at Blue nervously as she tried to drag the man away from the entrance.

"I ain't leavin' till this one's gone!" He screamed at the young woman's face. Blue turned and ran away, not wanting to cause the young lady anymore trouble, and to get away from the crazy man.

Blue was over by the west entrance when she finally stopped walking. _Is everyone outside Pallet this crazy?_ She turned to the route in front of her and shrugged. _It's not the way out, but it'll hide me until that man gets his coffee. _Blue walked into the route and followed the nice brick path.

She turned along the road into a patch of tall grass. Blue froze and walked carefully around the grass, trying not to disturb any pokemon, and almost reaching the other side of grass when a Rattata jumped onto her leg. Blue let out a squeal and fell to the ground, angering the Rattata and her injured ankle. Blue hissed and backed out of the grass, out of harms way. The Rattata stood at the edge of the grass before it snarled and jumped for the girl again. Blue's eyes widened with surprise and she scrambled backwards into a rock. The Rattata landed where she had been only moments before and stared at her. The purple pokemon snarled, revealing a row of sharp teeth behind its two front fangs. It lunged for Blue, who could only hold up her hands in a futile attempt to block the Pokemon.

A red light sparked from her backpack and a blue turtle tackled the Rattata away from his trainer. The Squirtle pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah, score one to Squirtle, score zip to ugly mug!" The Rattata growled and lunged at its new opponent.

"No you don't." Squirtle grabbed the Rattata's head and swung it back into the grass, effectively fainting it. The Squirtle brushed his hands together before turning to face a wide eyed and shivering girl.

"Oh, hey! Nice to meet you, I mean you can't understand me, but Squirtle, squirt and all that!" The Squirtle laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Blue just stared at the pokemon, not understanding what was in front of her. _Did that Squirtle just talk? I think I hit my head on the rock._ After a stare off, the Squirtle seemed to feel a little awkward and tried to remedy the tension.

"So, uh, I guess you're my trainer?" Squirtle fiddled with his fingers as he watched his trainer.

Blue decided it was best if she just nodded and did whatever the talking pokemon asked.

The Squirtle noticed the nod and looked at Blue curiously.

"Did you just answer my question?"

Blue nodded again. This made the Squirtle's eyes widen.

"You understand me?"

Another nod.

Squirtle turned around, muttering to himself before turning back to face his trainer.

"So, you can hear what I'm saying? This is new." The Squirtle walked forward and reached a hand out by Blue's hand.

"Well, nothing to do about it except say, Hi I'm Squirtle and I'm your Pokemon for this journey. Nice to meet you." The Squirtle smiled and held his hand out.

Blue recovered from her shock at the talking pokemon. _At least he's got manners, I mean, more than the people around here. _She smiled and shook the small hand offered.

"Alright, well, first thing first. You need to give me a name, so, you know, someone else has a Squirtle you can tell the difference and stuff like that." He smiled good-naturedly. "Just try not to make it something childish like cookie, or girly like sparkle. Actually let's not have any name to do with water as well. I know, like a bazillion Hydros."

Blue looked at the Squirtle and blinked, opening her mouth for a moment before closing it and looking down at her feet. _I can't even talk to my pokemon now…_Squirtle picked up on his trainer's unease.

"You don't have to! Really, it's just a stupid rule anyways, so we can skip it if you like." Squirtle nervously rolled his hands.

Blue had to smile at the Squirtle's concern. Blue looked away from the dirt road and off into the grass she had previously been traveling through. _What's a good name for him…Wilson? No. Gabriel? No. Zethura? Now I'm just being silly. Mew, this is hard! _She turned her gaze to the Squirtle and stared at him hard. _What would fit…What would work…I got it! _Blue snapped her fingers and began to write in the loose dirt of the road.

H-Y-D-E

Squirtle looked down at the name written with curious eyes. He then looked up at Blue and smiled.

"You're going to name me after one of those human book characters?" Blue looked down embarrassed, and went to wipe away the name when a hand grabbed hers. Blue looked up and saw Squirtle, grinning ear to ear.

"I like it. Works for me." Hyde let go of Blue's hand and walked back.

"So why were you in the grass? And why didn't you send me out when you were attacked?" Hyde tilted his head as he asked.

Blue, tapped her chin in though and shrugged. She hadn't really been going anywhere, just away until the crazed old man got his coffee. Hyde stared at her longer before turning to look at the grass.

"You don't speak much do you?" Blue frowned and opened her mouth before sighing and closing it again. _Stupid mouth, stupid vocal cords, stupid form of communication. _She shook her head and began to lift herself off the ground. As she stood, her full weight was placed on her injured ankle again, which stung angrily at the sudden movement of muscle. She flinched and rotated her foot, trying to rid her leg of the pain. Hyde noticed and walked towards her leg, examining the injury.

"Ow, when did you get this?" Hyde looked up to see Blue's calm smile and sighed. "Right, you're not going to talk. Alright, so I guess I'll go back in my Pokeball now." Blue froze. She almost forgot her new companion was a pokemon; therefore he should be in a Pokeball, except for battles. She frowned. She was looking forward to having someone traveling by her side. It was a long road and she didn't even know what she was doing.

"Or I could just, you know, stay out…here?" Hyde crossed his fingers and closed his eyes, only to open them again when he felt two arms gripping him at the waist. Blue spun in a circle and hugged the Squirtle to her chest. Hyde smiled before tapping on her arm.

"All right, all right, I'll stay out. I didn't know you liked me that much!" Blue's face got a little red and she let out a small laugh. Hyde perked up at the sound.

"Alright! Where to… wait a second." Blue looked at him curiously, "I don't know your name! That's kind of important information." Blue nodded and set him down before writing more letters in the dirt.

B-L-U-E

"Blue? I like it. Matches your eyes." Blue smiled and lifted Hyde up again. This time Hyde used her bag as a seat and placed his head and arms over her right shoulder.

"So now we go?" Blue nodded and walked through the grass again.

She didn't even realize how the pain in her leg seemed to fade into the background as she listened to her companion.

* * *

><p>Blue was letting out small bursts of quiet laughter as she walked down route 22 with her new companion on her back. Hyde had taken to telling jokes about his early years to hear Blue's laugh. It was a pleasant time for both of them, and they continued to smile until they reached the front gate of the League.<p>

Two large brick towers loomed over them, blocking the sun from reaching their skin. A wrought iron gate stretched between them and in the center was a key whole of an octagonal shape. Both Pokemon and trainer looked at the structure with fear and awe.

"How do we get in there?" Hyde asked in a soft voice. Blue hesitantly walked towards the gate doors and looked at the plaque right above the key hole.

"A road only those willing to prove themselves may travel. Collect 8 badges, win battles, learn lessons, and make friends. Only then will you make it to the Elite four and, if you're lucky, the Champion. These are the rules of the Pokemon League." Hyde read aloud.

Blue tried to look through the iron bars at the area behind. It looked rough, grey, and gravelly. _So this is the league…This is where Green and Red are going. _The though of her brother and neighbor made her smile fall. _I wonder where they are now. _Blue turned her head as she felt a tug on her hair.

"Can we do that?" Hyde asked sweetly, almost too sweet. Blue laughed and nodded. _Not like I have a better plan._

"Yes! Pokemon League here we come!" Hyde yelled and Blue smiled, turning and getting to a comfortable jog on her way back to Viridian. _That old man must have had his coffee by now! _

Blue jogged all the way back to the patch of grass she had just battled the Rattata at, when she heard the tell tale sounds of a Pokemon battle.

"Use gust, Pidgey!" a familiar voice called.

"Bulbasaur, dodge!" another, all too familiar, voice responded.

Blue's breathing picked up and she ran behind the tree line on the outside of the road. She hid behind a tree directly across from the battle and held Hyde as she watched.

Green had a smirk painted across his face while Red had more of a glare on his. Both had their hands in fists, urging their pokemon to victory even with their posture. Red's hat was twisted backwards as well; a sign to Blue that he was not taking this battle lightly.

"Who are these guys? Their battling like they hate each other." Hyde commented, his voice shook with nervousness. Blue nodded above him and watched silently, not a single emotion crossed her face. _Not even a full day after leaving and their already at each others throats. I can't believe they can't be civil for just one day. Just one!_

"Bulbasaur, use leech seed!" Red called and his pokemon fully obeyed. Green's Pidgey was hit by the projectile and the bird fell to the ground. The leech seed grew vines that constricted the pokemon and with a final squawk, the Pidgey fainted.

Blue shivered hearing and understanding the bird Pokemon's last words. Blue mouthed them to herself, unable to accept she heard correctly, but knowing she did. _I'm sorry Master, forgive me, I failed. _Blue hugged her own pokemon closer to her chest, and Hyde didn't disagree with the new position. The intensity of hate radiating from the battle scared him too.

"Go Charmander!" The fire dragon came out of its Pokeball snarling at its opponent.

"Bulbasaur use growl!" The pokemon followed orders impeccably, causing Charmander to flinch.

"Charmander, scratch!" Charmander ran forward and landed a solid hit on Bulbasaur.

Blue watched emotionlessly as the two trainers battled, ordering their pokemon across the field as a general would to his soldiers. The thought that they could be that cruel and that harsh to each other after only one day of training made Blue fear the future in which their Pokemon had reached their full potential. Blue shivered as she pictured a Charizard zooming over head and attacking a Venusaur, two giants engaged in a battle to the death.

The sounds of the battle ended and Blue looked back out to the battlefield. Red had his hat forward again and a smirk on his face as he returned his Bulbasaur. He walked by a seething Green Oak and purposely bumped into his shoulder as he passed by. Green took this moment to return his fainted Charmander to its Pokeball. Finally, Green looked up and towards the tree line.

"Okay, I know you've been watching us. Get out and face me like a real man!" Green spat out hotly.

Blue froze for a second before moving Hyde from her arms to her backpack. Grabbing her hat for comfort, she stepped out of her hiding place and stood in front of Green.

Green's sneer turned into surprise as Blue stepped out of the tree line. Blue looked up at Green and smiled a little, not in the mood to cause a confrontation.

"What are you doing here, Blue?" Green asked, still recovering from the initial shock.

Blue raised a single eyebrow. Green looked her over and laid his eyes on Hyde.

"Is that Grandpa's Squirtle? You changed your mind?" He almost sounded happy at the thought of her becoming a trainer.

Blue nodded. Hyde looked out from behind Blue's hair at Green.

"So what are you doing?"

Blue shrugged and pointed behind her to the road to the League. Green looked up and then back, nodding.

"Okay, so you're taking the League challenge too." Blue nodded. Green's face scrunched up uncomfortably before resting back into his usual smirk.

"Well, good luck. You should hope to get there before me; otherwise you'll have no chance at being the champion. Either way, I would beat you the next day, so it wouldn't matter." Green smirked haughtily, but it wasn't harsh like the one he wore when Red was around. Blue's smile grew a fraction at the sight. _So he doesn't hate me as much as Red. _

Green turned to leave and walked down the road, only turning back to smirk and shout back at Blue.

"Smell ya, Later."

Blue smiled and waved good-bye. Hyde smirked and pulled on Blue's hair.

"Boyfriend?" Blue's face gained a crimson color as she swatted the hand from her hair.

"Fine then, friend of yours?" Blue's smile faltered a bit. _No. We haven't been friends for a while…_

Hyde caught on to his trainer's mood and quickly amended the situation.

"So, let's go to our next destination. Where is that?"

Blue nodded and pulled out Daisy's map. She pointed her finger at the small dot labeled Pewter city. Above the city was an octagonal shadow, symbolizing a gym badge.

"Pewter city then. Tallyho!" Hyde shouted, whipping Blue's hair like reigns. Blue laughed and began walking again.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry about before, I had my coffee and now I'm thinking clearly. Let's just forget the whole incident and here, I'll give you some money for your trouble." Blue smiled and nodded, accepting the cash before taking off down towards Viridian forest.<p>

"What did he do? Did he spill his coffee on you or something?" Hyde questioned.

Blue laughed and continued to Viridian forest, enjoying her new, yet strange company.

* * *

><p>"Did you find her?"<p>

"-"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"-"

"Are you sure?"

"-"

"Alright, then forget her. If she's taking the challenge she will run into us eventually. Now, as for our plans in Mt. Moon…"

97 days till 'it' happens

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, tat honestly took forever. So now I have to update my other story. Here is to a long night!<strong>

**Yours,**

**MyuuMay**


End file.
